Mountains Never Change
by Canadian Spark
Summary: Ayame is one of the only surviving demons left in a world full of humans who hate her. High school has become her worst nightmare...that is until a certain dog demon is also forced to attend her school. ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Home Sweet High School

Alright, this is my first fic on this site. I used to write on under the username nutmeg, so if you've seen this story there before, and are wondering why I would repost it here, it's because I am under the age of 18 and my account on there was deleted. So I'm starting fresh here! Hope everyone enjoys this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Ayame's bright emerald eyes were glazed over, a blank expression on her face as she stared at the chalkboard that her history teacher was scribbling notes all over. She wasn't reading the words that were being written swiftly, so messy that it was barely readable ((anyone else have a history teacher with writing you can't read?)). She was more interested in the way the white script would appear and stand out on the black surface of the board.

She was sitting at the front of the dim classroom, her teacher believed she paid more attention when she was at the front…as if. When she was sitting at the back she merely amused herself differently, she would instead stare a hole into the back of someone's head. History wasn't a subject that interested her in anyway…she had seen all of history before.

Back to the feudal ages when she had run free with her pack, the wind and leaves blowing through her red hair as she jumped from a mountain ledge, landing in a grassy plain below. Ah yes, Ayame remembered it well. Those had been the days worth living, the only times she had been truly happy.

That was a long time ago though, and now, here she was in the year 2005, modern Tokyo, surrounded by humans…the humans that enslaved so many of her kind.

As the world evolved around them, and humans became bolder by building villages in the demon's territory, she and her pack remained untouched by the civilization and wars that were breaking out all over. She received word that Kouga's pack had been wiped out by the humans, and that Kouga himself had been taken as a slave. Her pack, so enraged by the human's arrogance, had left the safety of the mountains, only to be captured themselves, most of them dying within days of their capture.

Ayame had been on the brink of insanity, knowing she was truly alone on that mountain, and that eventually she too would be enslaved or killed. Which one would be worse? That was the question she had debated over and over, during every lonely night. Certainly she wanted to live, but could she truly live if she wasn't free? _No._ Came the answer in her mind every time that question arose. She was a wolf demon, and without her freedom, she was nothing.

Too fearful to travel far from her mountain home, Ayame stayed there alone, hunting the prey that had taken shelter there as the humans took over their own territory. She lived like that for 50 years, never aging a day as she was still a demon, even if she lived like a coward.

Soon…the humans came for her.

They had built their towns and cities all over Japan, and now the only place that was yet to be populated was her beloved mountain, the mountain that had watched for centuries as the world grew and changed, yet it had never changed itself. Once the humans had come exploring, she knew she was finished. She would be caught, and forced into slavery of some sort. It was the fate of all demons.

She knew nothing of what other demons had been captured, or what ones may still be alive. She had at first attempted to escape her human captures, it only ever ended in failure, and a world of pain for her. After 21 failed attempts…she gave up all hope. That had been a long time ago though, and that was all behind her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a paper airplane landed on her desk. Curious, she picked it up, unfolding it carefully and reading the message inside. Her eyes became pained when she read the messy writing.

Demon Whore.

Sighing, she crumpled the note up a bit, dropping it into her bag. Even if she was no longer a slave to humans, she was still hated by them, which was something that would never change for her, or her kind. She was so far, the only demon in her school, and when she had been accepted into Tama High school, no one was happy. After all, these were people that since they were old enough to read, had read stories that spoke of how demons were evil creatures that left nothing but destruction in their wake. This was true for only some demons…Naraku for example. He had been an evil creature that was neither demon, nor human, and yet most of the blame was put on the demon race because of his actions. Ayame didn't expect acceptance from humans, but she did wish for tolerance. There had been another demon at Tama High a few years before she came…the humans had brutally murdered him only a few months into the school year. How did the humans justify their actions? They lied. According to them, the demon had lunged at one of the boys in the change room, attempting to maul him, which Ayame knew for a fact no self respecting demon would do unless they were somehow provoked. Whatever had started the fight, it had ended with the bloodied corpse of a panther demon. The only people in the school who even pretended to tolerate Ayame, were a few select teachers. Yet, some of the staff members didn't care that they were supposed to be the authority of the school, and turned a blind eye to the verbal abuse she tolerated, sometimes even being the root of the abuse itself. For Ayame, being called something such as a demon whore, was a daily occurrence.

Her dulled eyes focused on the dark brown clock that was hanging on the right side of the classroom. The end of the day was the most enjoyable time for her, and it was only 10 minutes away. This brightened her mood, as she tapped her claws against the hard wood of the desk, staring so intently at the clock, she didn't notice her history teacher stalking over to her, a scowl on his wrinkling face.

A loud CLAP could be heard as a ruler connected with the desk's hard surface that Ayame's fingers had been tapping against impatiently for the good part of 5 minutes.

"Ayame /b " the teacher practically spat out her name. "Care to explain why /b you've found it necessary to disturb the class with that noise?" his voice was strained as his face twisted the further he got into his sentence.

Ayame stared at him blankly for a moment, before realizing what was going on. "I'm sorry sir…I didn't realize I was doing it. It was a subconscious thing…" she knew no matter how good her explanation was, she would still get in trouble, so she figured she wouldn't waste her time thinking up a good one.

His face had formed a smirk. "Well now I'm subconsciously giving you a detention for your disruption." He turned on his heel, swiftly walking back to the chalk board and scribbling her name down on it and writing 'hour long detention' beside it, the smirk never leaving his face.

Green eyes merely watched the words being written on the board, not paying attention to the content of them. She wouldn't bother arguing like most would, hell, if she did that she was more likely to get a weeks worth of detentions, and that wasn't something she honestly had the time for.

The bell sounded sharply in the classroom, chairs and desks being pushed as the students all attempted to cram out of the classroom at once. Ayame got a few snickers and giggles as the students look at the note on the board about her detention. Standing, Ayame picked up her bag, stalking out of the room slowly, knowing she could be 20 minutes early for detention and still be accused of being late, so why bother rushing? She received a couple of shoves from people as she attempted to open her locker. It took her three times to get the combination right due to the fact that her hand would slip and turn the dial too far every time someone shoved past her. Once the locker finally opened, she put her bag into it, knowing she could just drop by and pick it up after her detention. Shutting her locker, snapping the lock back into place, and giving the dial a good spin to reset it.

Ayame started walking down the hallway, only to stop suddenly, her demon senses picking up the aura of another demon. _Where could that be coming from…_ her eyes closed, and she used nothing but her instinct to follow the aura she was picking up. Her feet carried her down many hallways, up a flight of stairs, through the main lobby of the school, and right into the source of the aura. Her eyes snapped open when she felt her chest connect with something hard, her senses screaming at her to back away, to flee from the impending danger of a stronger demon. Looking up, her eyes met the harsh gold eyes of the demon she had run into, an impassive face the complete opposite of her shocked one. Silver hair framed an angel face, falling down the creatures back.

And I'll leave this chapter off here! I bet you all know who the demon she ran into is, ne?


	2. Peace Out

Realization dawned on her, she knew this demon. This was none other than Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West. _Former lord of the west_. she quickly reminded herself. He had most likely lost his title when the human's raided his land. Quickly noticing she was still staring into his eyes, a dangerous thing to do to any sort of canine demon, she quickly bowed her head, eyes shifting to stare at her feet. She didn't want to anger a demon as powerful as Sesshoumaru, knowing it would be the end of her miserable life.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes intently watched the young demoness in front of him. This had been his first encounter with a demon since his homeland had been invaded, 50 years without contact of any sort with his own kind. Jaken had been killed in the battle for the West; Rin had died of a strange illness before the battle. After the battle, he had been captured, used as a test subject for the filthy humans, and put into slavery. Now, he was no longer a direct slave, but kept on a very tight leash, forced to come to this ridiculous high school, infested with dirty humans. The one thing he hadn't been told, was that there was another demon here. A female wolf demon at that. He believed that the wolf demon tribes had all been wiped out, she must have been one of the few that were taken into slavery, and had actually lived with the lack of freedom. How strange that he hadn't been informed of another demon in close proximity. After all, in the past there had been problems with two demons of different type being schooled together. There had been an incident with an bat demon and a cat demon…both had died as a result. He, himself knew that there would be no hostile actions between him and the wolf, as canines, they had a sense of mutual respect. _Plus, the bitch knows her place_. he noted, as he watched her head lower to stare at the floor, just like any demon would have been forced to do in the days he was a lord. Ah yes…there would be no problems at all with this one.

Ayame felt his eyes on her, studying her. Perhaps he was thinking back on the past, just like she had recently done. She didn't dare look up without his permission, it was very disrespectful to do so. She may be living in a human's world, but she would never succumb to their level of disrespect for their own kind. She patiently waited for his response to her.

Sesshoumaru noticed she hadn't look up from the ground yet, and he searched his mind for the old customs. Ah, he remembered now. He had yet to grant her the right to raise her eyes, she truly was impressive in her knowledge. A soft growl emanated from his throat, too low for a human to hear, but he knew she would pick it up easily. His clawed hand moved to her head, and lightly rested upon it for a moment, before he gracefully let it fall back to his side. Permission granted.

Her eyes rose, looking into his for a brief moment, giving her head a light nod of understanding towards him. She looked up at the hard clock on the wall behind him, making a soft noise of surprise at the time. "Sesshoumaru-Sama." she said quickly, in respect, before rushing off. She was late for detention. _Shit._ she thought as she ripped open the double doors leading into the detention hall, all the pairs of human eyes swerving in her direction, staring intently at the one who had broken the silence. She lowered her head, striding to the nearest unoccupied table there, and sitting in the cheap plastic chair. Hearing the whispers all around her, she knew this was going to be a very long hour.

Sesshoumaru sat in the office of the school, being instructed rudely by a fat principle with a fat round face, about the rules of the school and what was expected of him. Being brought up in royalty, he used to have higher expectations taking a bath than going to this pathetic human school. Why in the name of Kami had he been forced to stoop this low. How his father would scowl at him, seeing him in such a state. Sesshoumaru's hand went up to the black choker around his neck…the sign of his slavery. It had a tracking device in it, so he could never get away from the humans, and they had rigged it, so if he attempted to remove the collar, he would be purified instantly. That had been their way of subduing him and keeping him in line. He couldn't help but wonder where Ayame's restraint was, for every demon alive had one, and not even he knew who could remove them.

The principle's voice had started to bore him, so he merely stood up and stalked out of the office like the superior being he was. As he walked through the main hall, he ignored the looks he was getting from the many humans filing past him swiftly, giving him over-the-shoulder glances, before continuing on their way. No doubt they recognized him as a demon. Though, his markings could have just as easily been mistaken for some of the tattoos he saw the youth of this age sporting proudly, as if it were something to be praised for. Oh yeah, stabbing yourself with an ink covered needle moving at rapid speeds…real fucking smart. Sesshoumaru couldn't grasp the concept of body piercing either. What in the name of kami was the point of stabbing a hole through your lip, or wherever else they did it nowadays. ((Have I made a decent attempt at sounding like my mom when writing this part? Hehe))

As he walked by the now open doors of the detention hall, he saw the young wolf demoness he had met in the hallway. Realization dawned on him…he hadn't personally met her, he wasn't even sure of her name. That had been extremely rude of him, and he couldn't just let his behavior slip by, otherwise she would think him improper. He didn't want anyone, especially a demon, to think he was rude by any standards.

Making up his mind, he walked into the room, long silver hair flowing behind him as he made his way to the table she was sitting at. Realizing she hadn't even noticed his demonic aura approaching him, he waited for her to look up.

Ayame was staring a hole into the table, so deeply entranced at the thoughts running through her mind, she hadn't been paying attention to what was happening around her. This could be a deadly mistake for many demons in this time and age. A time where human's despised them so much, that they would kill, and feel no regret over it. Would anyone notice her if she died? The human authorities didn't seem to care about the slaughter of demons.

Thinking back to rumors she had heard, she remembered someone mentioning a demon organization, one that helped demons escape slavery. She had only ever heard such a thing whispered about once, and if it wasn't for her enhanced hearing, she wouldn't have heard it at all. Did it really exist somewhere? Was there actually someone who could help her?

Emerald orbs shot up from the table, staring for the second time that day, into the golden ones of the one proud Lord Sesshoumaru _What is he doing here?_ She asked herself, knowing he would have no reason to talk to her. Unless…she had offended him, and he was there to kill her. Had she forgotten some demon custom from the feudal ages? She silently prayed to kami that she hadn't, otherwise, she was dead.

She quickly bowed her head, staring once again at the table, her claws folded neatly in her lap, awaiting her fate. She was subconsciously in the submissive position of a demon awaiting death. Her eyes still holding the fire they once had, but it was now subdued, tamed to the point of almost burning out. If she was to die, she wished he would respect a fellow demon enough to do it quickly.

Sesshoumaru was taken by surprise, though his face never showed it, when she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts to look at him, only to suddenly go into a submissive position. He remembered seeing countless demons like that, right before he had killed them?_Oh kami…does she think I'm going to kill her?_ he had no intention of doing such a thing to her. What purpose would it serve to kill off one of the few, if not only, female demons alive?

His clawed hand reached down, his index finger moving under her chin where he could feel her heart beating rapidly, before lifting her chin so she would be forced to look into his eyes. "I mean you no harm." His passive voice stated. His let his hand fall back to his side, looking at her to see her reaction to him. If he had to spend a few years in school with her, he certainly didn't want her to be afraid of him. It would be uncomfortable for them both, something he had no intention of dealing with.

Ayame was still looking into his eyes, though her heart had stopped beating so frantically, and she wasn't petrified that she was going to have his claws shredding her to pieces at any minute. She wondered want he wanted, if he had not come to kill her. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, what in the hell did this guy want?

Sesshoumaru saw the confusion written on her face, and he quickly explained his reason for intruding on her. "I wanted to apologize because I didn't get a chance to learn your name. It was rude of me." Normally, he would never apologize, even when he knew he was in the wrong. But now…things were different. She was a demon, and the only one he knew of. He didn't want to make enemies with her, his only possible alliance in this human populated school. Perhaps she could be useful in the future.

Ayame was shocked. The Lord of the West she had heard of would never have admitted to being in the wrong about something. Had humans changed him that much? She didn't believe it, but how could she possibly know what he had gone through? Maybe he had it beaten into him. No one could possibly know what had happened in his life, and who was she to ask? She should be happy that she was even getting a proper introduction.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, she hadn't told him her name. Now she was the one being rude. He felt his ego taking a hit at her refusal to accept his apology. Whipping around on his heel, he sauntered to the doors of the café, ignoring all the looks he was getting, and whispers he heard regarding the "new demon" of the school. Just as he was about to walk out the doors, he heard a soft voice call out.

"Ayame! My name is Ayame!" she had seen him move towards the door, and had been unable to react out of the shock at how fast he turned and left. It dawned on her then, that she had offended him by not telling him her name. She hadn't meant any offence.

Sesshoumaru turned to look back at her, his golden eyes impassive as ever. "Ayame…I believe the translation is Iris, the flower? Well young Ayame of the wolves, I have now properly greeted you in our old customs. As the humans of his century say… Peace out." And with that he turned and left the detention hall, closing the door with a loud click behind him.

Ayame stared at the place he had walked out of. _Did the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru just say 'peace out'?_ she tilted her head to the side, red pigtails brushing her cheeks. Before she could think too much about it, the supervising teacher yelled out that detention was over, and that they should all get their asses home. Ayame received a particularly cruel sneer as she walked out the doors, past the teacher, but she didn't notice. She was too lost in her thoughts.

Walking back up the stairs to the hall that her locker was in, she sharply stopped, sensing a demonic aura close to her. Lifting her head, she saw the form of Sesshoumaru at the locker beside hers, snarling at the lock that he apparently couldn't open. She giggled and walked over to him, opening her own and picking up her bag. Swinging it over her shoulder, she noticed Sesshoumaru had yet to open his own locker, and he looked quite close to tearing the lock off in his frustration.

Giggling lightly, with a shake of her red topped head, she took the paper from his hand that had his combination on it, and moved beside him, twisting the lock with expertise. Spin. Spin. Spin. Snap. The lock opened, leaving a dumbfounded Sesshoumaru to stare after Ayame as she handed him back his paper, and walked towards the stairwell, calling back to him.

"Peace out."


	3. The Demons Within

Ayame was fighting her way through the crowd of students that were all piled in the main lobby. "What in the hell is going on!" she snarled out in frustration as she got shoved backwards for the 5th time by the numerous students. Then her sensitive hearing picked out the words "come on you worthless demon! Think you're so tough! Fight me!" she shook her head softly _He's been here for less than a day…and already he's the cause of a mini riot. Nice. Beats my record of two days._ Ayame mused to herself, using a bit of demonic power to shove her way through the crowd. She finally broke through to the front, and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the center, his eyebrow raised slightly in amusement at the 5 human males standing in front of him. Ayame knew better than to get involved unless it was necessary, so she stood by to watch.

Sesshoumaru was quite amused. It had taken a total of 10 minutes for the 5 human males to spot him, and then another 5 minutes for them to build up the nerve to approach him. _Humans are such lowly creatures…why does this Sesshoumaru have to be exposed to their imputance? _ he thought to himself, cursing the people responsible for putting him in this position in the first place. He listened to the humans around him chanting 'fight' over and over. It was starting to bother his sensitive hearing, and the smell of body odor emanating off the crowd was nauseating to him. "Could you please hurry up with this? Your disgusting human stench is bothersome." He drawled out silkily.

One of the guys, a grade 12 with a bad attitude and a hate for the demon race that had killed his family, lunged at Sesshoumaru. The chains that hung off his baggy Ecko Jeans jingled as he launched himself at the dog demon, intent on delivering a devastating blow. His fist lurched out, the sharp ring on his middle finger sparkling, as he attempted to make contact with the emotionless being in front of him.

Sesshoumaru's senses had picked up on the human's motions before they had even been completed. He could hear the slight sound of the chains rattling against eachother. He could smell the hatred pouring off this creature more than any of the others. He could also see the dazzle of the ring as it came towards his face in what seemed like slow motion. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshoumaru merely side-stepped, causing the human boy to send his fist flying into the crowd. Right into the presence of a demon he hadn't realized was there before. Right into Ayame. Sesshoumaru didn't even have time to react before the human's punch connected with the unaware Ayame's lip.

Ayame let out a sound that could only be described as a howl when she felt the fist of the human come into contact with her lip, causing it to be rammed into one of her canine fangs. Blood spurted from the wound, filling her mouth so it was all she could taste. Her demonic instinct took over her, and she snarled savagely at the boy who had thrown the punch. She looked almost rabid as blood dripped from her mouth, and the whites of her eyes tinted pink.

The human backed away instantly, he hadn't even realized what happened until he found himself staring into the eyes of an enraged wolf demoness. His friends stood behind him, some of them shocked, others afraid, and some were cheering. He may not have hit the demon he aimed for, but he still got one. He grinned back at his friends, not even realizing the pink tinge in Ayame's eyes had turned completely red, and her irises were shrinking. When he did look back up at her, his own eyes widened in fear at what he saw. He did the only thing he knew how to do in a situation such as this, he reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a knife.

Sesshoumaru had fully turned, looking at the young wolf demon as blood spurted from her lip. He hadn't noticed her there. He thought the human would hit one of his own species, not a demon. He noticed Ayame's stance had changed from defensive, to offensive. She was going to change. Her blood lust had been provoked, and her demonic nature was now awakened. He could sense her lethal intents towards this humans, and his mind instantly went back to a time when he had attacked a human. He had been severely punished by means of the damnable collar around his neck. He wasn't sure if Ayame had a restraint on her, but he knew she wouldn't be in a human school if she had a free will. He decided to just sit back and watch, surely she wouldn't be able to cause any damage to this human with a device like he had.

Ayame's blood red eyes stared into the boy's, her fangs lengthened and her claws got their edge back. She felt herself growing taller by a few inches, making her height match that of Sesshoumaru's. Red markings appeared on her face, think lines around her eyes that looked like crimson eyeliner, her lips turned the color of the blood that still seeped from them, and at the center of her neck a star appeared. Her hair grew from it's normal shoulder length, down to her waist, and the pigtails that held it back snapped, unable to confine it's new thickness. Throughout her hair little purple flowers could be seen, giving her a beautiful scent so strong that even a human could faintly pick it up. Her claws had turned a deep red, as if they were painted with nail polish, and violently, she struck out at the human before her with them. Now they were coated with actually blood. His blood.

The boy clutched his throat desperately, as blood spurted out through his fingers. He whipped around, his eyes begging from someone to help him. His eyes were wild with fear. The demoness they had all believed to be harmless had transformed and lashed out at him. He wasn't even sure how this was possible, all demons were supposed to have a restraint on them that kept them from turning violent towards humans. Why was she different?

Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened in supreme shock. Had she struck a human in her demonic form? His eyes had to be playing tricks with him. But no, it was true. She had used her claws to cut deep gashes in his throat, nearly tearing it out. He found himself studying her body in it's natural demon form. She was beautiful. He realized suddenly what her scent was for, the smell of irises was meant to attract a mate. She hadn't been mated 50 years previously? He had been under the impression that she was mated to Kouga, another wolf demon. He snapped himself from his thoughts, he shouldn't care if she had found a mate previously or not, it was none of his concern. He watched her as she approached the frantic human that was backing away from her.

Ayame's eyes were still focused on the human. She stepped past Sesshoumaru, and towards the boy as he ran into the crowd. A snarl erupted from her, that soon turned into a full blown howl. She watched as the people around scattered, running down hallways, attempting to get away from her. Seeing them running only set her instincts to hunt on a rampage. She took off in the direction most of the people had dashed off in, attempting to shred them all with her claws. She was stopped when she felt volts of electricity running through her veins. She let out an ear piercing shriek of agony, and started clawing at her own throat. Her slim frame had started to spasm and she fell to the ground, going into the fetal position as her body was assaulted by the electrical currents flowing through her. "NO MORE!" she shrieked, her voice raspy "MAKE IT STOP!" she felt herself becoming smaller, her markings disappearing, and her claws and fangs shrinking back to their normal size. She was soon reduced to her weaker form, clutching her throat as blood flowed from her lip again, merely conducting the electricity even more. "N-n-no.." she managed to stutter out before she blanked out, her mind registering only blinding white pain.

Sesshoumaru had watched her take off faster than even he could keep up with, and start attacking the humans as they ran from her. He had debated on whether he should chase after Ayame, but then realized that it would only get him in trouble as well. So he stood his ground, then watched as she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She had screamed, and started to shred her own throat. _What in the hell is this psycho woman doing?_ he couldn't understand what was happening to her. She had crumpled to the floor and started screaming like she was in agonizing pain, until she finally blanked out. He faintly heard people running from the main office towards her, their footsteps thundering against the marble floors. He noticed her scent of iris flowers was gone, and now replaced with blood. Her body was jolting even in her unconscious state. He felt someone grab him and attempt to pull him towards the office. He looked over at the face of the fat principal, who's face was red with rage. He allowed himself to be brought there, and pushed down into a chair.

The principal stood there, his eyes focused intently on Sesshoumaru. "What in the hell happened! Why did she suddenly attack a student!" he was prying for the truth, wondering why he was now going to be getting dozens of lawsuits against the school because of this incident. "Did she just randomly decide to attack him? Is that what happened?" he was interrogating Sesshoumaru, demanding a confession.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "Do you expect me to answer those questions? You're a lowly human. I will not recount anything for you." He turned his head dismissively, and looked at the pictures lining the walls of the room.

The principal merely smirked and said "Then I will simply take your lack of cooperation to say that you find Ayame guilty of all the charges that will be laid against her, and deserving of all the punishments that will be brought down upon her. Thank you for your help in this matter." He looked over as the door was opened and a crying Ayame was brought in. She was still holding her throat, which now had blood pouring in torrents from the shredded artery. The fat man raised himself with effort from the chair he was sitting, and stalked over to Ayame. A harsh smacking noise could be heard, and Ayame was thrown backwards into one of the walls.

Ayame had been brought back to awareness by a harsh kick to her ribs, her history teacher stood over her, and dragged her into the main office. She was crying and holding her neck, attempting to stop the blood that leaked from it. She looked up in time to feel a hand connect with her cheek with enough force to send her into a wall, knocking a few pictures from it. She cried louder, not understanding what was happening. "P..please…It wasn't my fault…he struck out at me first…" she whimpered out.

The principal laughed cruelly and said in a deep raspy voice "You effectively brought hell onto yourself girly. You're going to pay for what you did today. You sent over 25 students to the hospital, and there were 8 fatalities. You're in serious trouble little Ayame. You're just a worthless little demon whore who deserved to be killed long ago when you failed to produce offspring for the lab." He once again raised his hand, this time it was folded in a fist, he let it fly towards Ayame's delicate face, just before it made contact, it was stopped and held in a iron grip. He looked down at the claws that were so dangerously close to his skin as slim fingers wrapped around his closed fist, magenta stripes could be seen around the wrist of his captor.

Sesshoumaru stood beside the man, his hand wrapped around his entire fist squeezing it. He was dangerously close to transforming himself. He felt protective of this woman. She was hurting, and she was severely distressed. His demon instincts simply told him that he needed to defend her, because she was a female demon, she had no mate to protect her, and she was helpless at the moment. He looked over at Ayame and let out a soft growling noise, not one meant to intimidate her, but one meant to sooth her and cease the sobs that wracked her small form. He tossed the fat man backwards, letting him flip over his own desk while the history teacher who had dragged Ayame in attempted to help him up. Sesshoumaru moved closer to Ayame and gently picked her up, carrying her out of the office with lightning speed, and eventually out of the school. He kept going until he reached his small apartment. He put her down on his couch and sat down beside her. "Calm yourself woman. No one will harm you here." he looked at her emotionlessly, reacting only on what his inner demon was telling him to do.

Ayame's jade eyes look up at Sesshoumaru, she was still distressed, but her tears were calming and the wound on her throat was already healing itself. She sniffed a few times, before whispering in a broken voice "Thank you for your kindness Sesshoumaru-Sama. I am in your debt."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and couldn't help thinking No_…I was the reason this happened. I let him strike you and set your inner demon off. I didn't stop you. But I will take this opportunity to make things work my own way…_ he looked at her and nodded "Then you shall repay your debt to me soon. I will find a proper way for you to do it. Then we shall see where your loyalties lie, wolf." He stood and say "Go take a shower before you drip blood everywhere." And with that he stalked off to his own bedroom.

Ayame slowly stood after Sesshoumaru's departure, and after sniffing out the contents of shampoo, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water. She stripped and stepped under the warm current of water, letting it wash the blood from her lips, hands, and neck. She looked at herself in a small mirror, staring at her various wounds as they slowly healed before her eyes. She took some shampoo into her hands, and lathered it into her hair. It had the scent of strawberries. She loved strawberries. Some used to grow outside of her cave over 50 years ago. It was the scent that had awakened her to a new day every morning. She sighed contently and let off an almost moaning type noise as the scent overwhelmed her senses, and she felt as if she were home again. Eventually the scent faded as it was washed from her hair, and went down the drain. She smiled softly, turning her head to look at the shower curtain. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise, when she realized it wasn't there anymore, and that she was met with the sight of two golden eyes, with blood red seeping into them. She whimpered, realizing she was looking into the eyes of Sesshoumaru's inner demon. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she spoke softly, hoping he was still in there. Her hopes were shattered when she felt his hand painfully grab her wrist and start applying pressure.

Sesshoumaru had been in his room, attempting to calm his inner demon down, as it seemed to be in a lust filled rage after seeing Ayame so helpless, defenseless, and mateless. An unmarked female looked like she had a neon sign that said "screw me" to him. He knew he had to get away from her, or he would lose his mind.

Then it hit him. He heard her soft moan-like noise. He smelt the scent of strawberry shampoo, mixed with her natural scent of iris flowers. He felt his eyes bleed red, and stood, running towards the bathroom with unmatched speed, he opened the door, and pulled the curtains apart, only to realize she didn't even see him there. A feral grin appeared on his lips.

He saw her turn, and then gasp. Her gasp made his manhood harden. He could smell her innocence. Her personal scent. The smell of irises that would drive him mad until he took it, and made it his.

"You will be mine." He snarled out in a voice that was barely his, it was too deep, too coarse. The demon in him was awake, and ready for action. The grin never left his face as the grip he had on her wrist tightened.

She belonged to him. No one but him. And he would have her…now.


	4. Hunting Game

Well considering actually got a review, when I didn't expect to get any; I'm in a good writing mood! So here's for all the people reading this, and those kind enough to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story is merely something coming from my deranged mind...

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ayame stared into Sesshoumaru's blood red eyes, an aura of terror swirling around her. She had to get away. He was no longer in control of his actions, and would no doubt not be able to stop himself from doing kami knows what to her.

Ignoring her nakedness, she gave a swift kick at the inu demon's stomach, feeling her foot connect with it's target, she didn't wait to see him fall. She managed to rip her wrist out of his tight grip, cutting herself on his claws in the process. Not paying attention to the stinging of her forearm, Ayame raced out of the bathroom, slamming the door in the advancing youkai's face. She took off out the front door, slamming that behind her as well.

The horror of what she had just done sunk it. She had kicked **Sesshoumaru!** That was perhaps the stupidest thing she could have done.

Realizing she was just standing in the middle of the hallway, she shook her head to clear her jumbled mind enough so she could formulate a plan of action. There was no way she could outrun Sesshoumaru...he was too fast. But maybe she could hide?

Hearing the front door of Sesshoumaru's apartment being smashed down, she quickly abandoned all rational thinking for the moment, and ran as fast as her demon speed would take her.

Ayame was terrified to say the least, she had ran into the stairwell, knowing the elevator would be useless to her. She was now on the top floor of the building, and contemplating where to go. She knew Sesshoumaru would be slightly slowed down since his mind was so clouded with lust, but she wasn't foolish enough to believe he would abandon his search for her.

Her emerald eyes widened when she heard the sound of scuffling about 8 floor below her. Taking a sniff of the air, she knew it was Sesshoumaru. '_A horny Sesshoumaru...'_ she thought to herself as she picked up the scent of lust in the air.

For a moment Ayame's eyes glazed over, the instinct to mate overwhelming her. It was only when she heard the feral snarl ripping from Sesshoumaru's throat below her, did she realize how much danger she was in.

He had picked up her faint scent of arousal.

With no time to spare as she listened to the billowing of the inu's clothes, as he frantically rushed up the stairs with god-like grace, she grabbed the handle to the door nearest to her, and ripped it open. She raced through, managing to close and lock the steel door just as the entire weight of a pissed off dog crashed into the other side.

She let out a tiny yelp of fright, and backed away from the door. She could hear him pounding and clawing savagely at it, the sound of his claws against the shrieking metal causing her to let out tiny whimpers.

Ayame did a 180 degree turn, and gaped in horror at the site she was greeted with.

The cloudy sky. Nothing but sky. She hadn't even considered the possibility that the door had led to the roof of the 20 story building. She was so incredibly screwed if she didn't find a way off. And fast.

Still hearing the banging, and praying that door would hold out just a little longer, she ran around the roof, scanning the small area for any sort of way down. There wasn't any. There was no way that she could make the jump to the other buildings, she was way out of practice when it came to her demonic abilities. Her only option was to hide.

The only suitable spot she managed to find was a small space in between the smoking chimney, and an air duct. She would have to hide there, and at least the smell of smoke would disguise her scent from Sesshoumaru.

Cramming herself into the small space, Ayame just sat there and waited, praying more and more as the pounding against the door continued, until she heard a huge crash, and saw the door flying across the roof.

Closing her eyes tight, she held her breath. She could hear him walking around the roof, obviously checking over the edges to see if she had fallen off in a crazy attempt to jump. He continued walking around, until she could no longer hear him.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, and assuming the outraged demon was gone, she opened her eyes. Only to have them meet golden ones.

There, directly in front of her, was Sesshoumaru. A sadistic smirk on his face.

"Game over."

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Okay, this was just something really short I wrote because I was bored last night...but uhm yeah, the next chapter is gonna have some non-con, so I decided to cut this off here before it offends anyone...lol. I really don't want to listen to complaints later on, so the whole non-con thing is gonna be in a chapter of it's own, and it won't be a necessary read since chapter 6 will fill anyone who doesn't read chapter 5 in on any missed details or comment. I'll try and get the next chapter posted in the next few days...no promises though. Rock on.


End file.
